jtoh_rblxfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower of Shattered Dreams
What is the Tower of Shattered Dreams? The Tower of Shattered Dreams, or''' ToSD''' for short, is an advanced ascension-based tower and the 6th tower in Ring 2. This tower was made by Fauxyde and although not much is special about this tower, it inspired him to make a sequel to this tower called the Tower of Corrupted Nightmares. Players should attempt this tower after Tower of Traps or Tower of Screen Punching. This tower used to be Challenging, but it got moved to Intense after complaints from the community, then moved back again. Beginners Guide Before Starting the Tower *Due to the tower containing a large amount of 1-stud platforms, it is recommended to practice jumping from one 1-stud platform to another until you can get quite consistent with it. *It is also recommended you practice jumping off trusses to 1 stud platforms, since it's used in this tower in harder floors. Starting the Tower *'Floor 1' (Intro Floor): This tower starts off easy with a few long truss jump, continue on to the 1 studs you have to practice more later on as floors go by -- this floor will give you a taste of what's to come, using the invisible 1 studs that'll come later on in Floor 8. This will lead you to an angled truss that you must climb to reach a swinging platform, time your jump properly and continue on with some basic jumps and you'll soon reach the 2nd floor of the tower. Difficulty: Hard *'Floor 2' ''(Wedge Headhitters Floor): '''O'ff the bat, it'll give you kill brick head hitters on wedges. Try and walk in third person and jump at the''' end of the wedge, without shift lock. Do this successfully and you'll reach the next sets of 1 studs waiting for you. If you pass the 1 studs, you'll soon lead to some long jumps on wedges and a tightrope jum'''p. '''For the wedge jumps, try and go sideways with shift lock. After this, go onto the spinning platform and align yourself on the steep tightrope that will soon lead you onto Floor 3. Difficulty: Hard ' Continuing the Tower *'Floor 3 (Truss floor): After you do the edge jump that leads you here, you'll be met with angled 1 stud platforms that you align yourself into as you jump in the middle. After you jump on two 1 studs, you'll be met by your first taste of truss jumping: simply get onto the direction where the truss is sharing with the other truss, then aim your camera towards the other truss while in third person, and jump on the other truss. Activate shift lock in midair to safely climb the other truss. After that, simply jump off the truss and you'll be met with a very long drop to a platform. If you want to be safe, activate shift lock sideways, then disable shift lock and jump normally towards it. After this, you'll need to do some gapped wraps. Be good at these for Floor 10! You will soon reach another truss jump part. Use the same strategy as before. After some basic jumps, the next platforms will be falling. Act fast and time your jumps well. Go across a tightrope and do some slanted one stud jumps on a wall, and you're ready for Floor 4! Difficulty: Hard/'Difficult' *'Floor 4' (Outside Floor 1): '''Work In Progress. Difficulty: 'Hard'/'''Difficult' *'Floor 5: '''Work In Progress '''Difficulty:' Difficult *'''Floor 6:' Work In Progress '''Difficulty: 'Difficult'' *'Floor 7:' Work In Progress Difficulty: Difficult/'Challenging' *Floor 8''' Difficulty: Challenging Finishing the Tower *'''Floor 9 Difficulty: Difficult *Floor 10''' Difficulty: ''hallenging' ''' Music *Floor 1-2: Scattle - Remorse (Carpenter Brut Remix) *Floor 3-4: Hotline Miami 2 - Dust *Floor 5-6: Scattle - It's Safe Now * Floor 7-8: Carpenter Brut - Turbo Killer (Whammy V guitar cover) *Floor 9-10: Vulta - Crepuscule Continuing after this point After this tower, you should do Tower of Pleasant Fantasies next in Zone 2, as they are both pretty similar in difficulty and obstacles. If you're not interested, then do Tower of Screen Punching or Tower of Rage. If you've beaten those two already, then your next stop may be to start doing Intense difficulty towers, starting with Tower of Impossible Expectations. Trivia Tower of Pleasant Fantasies is the reversed version of this tower in Zone 2.